


TSSM Day 12

by MaybeDefinitely404



Series: Soulmate September [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Being Chased, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Nightmares, a whole ton of, feeling helpless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeDefinitely404/pseuds/MaybeDefinitely404
Summary: You meet your soulmate in your dreams every night.For once, it's peaceful. For once, they're safe. For once, they can just be together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Soulmate September [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	TSSM Day 12

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.2k

“Ah, much more relaxed than last night, _mi amor._ I’m assuming you had a good day?” **  
**

Virgil turned to the voice, even though he knew there was only one person it could be. A small smile graced his lips as Roman sat down next to him, hand trailing through the pink mist that surrounded them. It was like sitting within a sunset cloud; all sides cushioned in tufts of soft oranges and reds, no visible depth in any directions, but if they had to guess, there was no exit point. The calm serenity, the faded hues, stretched in every way, and they were the only thing breaking it.

“Yeah. No panic attacks, aced an English quiz, minimal homework. Played Minecraft all evening.”

“I see.” Roman didn’t play Minecraft much, but it clicked that their environment was pretty much the visual version of the peaceful soundtrack, if that made sense. “I had a good day as well. Mostly. I didn’t get the callback I wanted, but my mom got me cotton candy after. And there are more auditions to go to. So I’m okay.” That must have been a factor to the dreamscape as well. If they were able to, Roman was sure the soft clouds would taste like cotton candy.

“I’m sorry again about last night,” Virgil recalled quietly, shuddering. There wasn’t much Roman could even do to comfort him; last night had been _bad_. He’d ‘woken up’ lying on the floor of a building which fit every haunted house stereotype in the book, covering his ears instantly to the sounds of a thousand screams echoing off the walls. One stood out above the rest, Virgil’s, and suddenly he was on the second landing, seeing his soulmate cornered by a towering figure. He hadn’t been able to make it out, only that it was just vaguely humanoid. His feet were glued to the ground, and everytime he almost wrenched them free, determined to save Virgil, they only got dragged a little further down. The clawed hand of the figure reached out, Virgil screamed…

And then they were running, hand in hand through a black forest, trees scratching at their limbs and pulling at their hair. Virgil was slowing down, but Roman pulled him on, not entirely sure what they were running from, but knowing it wasn’t great. A shadow fell over them and the connection between their hands faltered, almost like their grip on reality was fading. They tried to regrab, but their hands slipped through each other in a cold hiss, and suddenly Roman was lifted off the ground. He struggled relentlessly, powered on by Virgil’s screams of his name, but the grasp around his ribs was tightening, choking… 

He woke up, clutching his blankets in white knuckled fists, knowing that his soulmate was probably equally as terrified, but unable to help him calm down. 

“It’s alright. I’ve caused nightmares before, too.”

“Yeah, but yours always end okay. Prince slays the monster, saves the damsel, all that stuff.”

Roman took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the clouds. “I’m fighting for such a gorgeous damsel, how can I let myself lose?” 

“Whatever, Princey,” Virgil snorted, but his soulmate could see the rising blush in his cheeks. They sat in silence for a time, allowing the peace of their surroundings to wash over them. 

“I can’t wait to meet you,” The taller whispered, more to himself than anything. In the silent space though, it was easy to hear. 

“Stop talking like that. You know what happens.”

It was true, he _did_ know. It was the curse of meeting your soulmate in your dreams every night, embodying the idea of ‘so close yet so far’. The moment they started talking about themselves in any way; where they lived, their school, even their names, they were harshly awoken to the real world again. In the beginning they’d tried almost every night to get even a tidbit of information to the other, just a street name or landmark, only to jerk awake in their own beds and unable to fall back asleep for the rest of the night. When they finally conceded to just let themselves meet circumstantially like they were designed to, their nights became much more peaceful. Minus the occasional nightmare they were thrust into. 

“Doesn’t change the fact. I may very well faint when we lock eyes for the first time.”

“And I’ll laugh.”

“How dare you!”

“Oh, you’re so dramatic!”

“Are you _just_ discovering this now? I’m a theatre student, I-” The world glitched around them for a moment, the illusion flickering in and out. Too much information. “Whoops.”

“It’s fine. I think that was a warning.” Virgil eyed their surroundings warily, desperate to not lose this dream. It had been a while since they were just together, not being chased or fighting battles or some other random dream lunacy. He knew he needed the break, and who knew when they’d get another one like this?

Roman was quiet now, slightly unnerved by the close call. He glanced down at Virgil’s hands from where they were planted in the cloud-like ground, mist curling around his fingers softly. The nails had been painted black a while ago if the chipping was any indicator of time, and the fidget ring on his finger glimmered in the soft light. As if sensing his hesitation, Virgil turned to him, resting his jaw on his own shoulder and looking up at Roman.

“What’s up?”

The taller blinked, murmuring something quietly.

“Repeat that?”

“I want to hold your hand.”

“Then why don’t you?” Virgil smirked, holding it out palm up and wiggling his fingers teasingly. Roman still hesitated.

“What if it doesn’t work? Like last night.” 

The emo’s hand faltered, inspecting his own palm. “That was a nightmare. We’ve never had an issue before.” To prove his point, he reached down and picked up Roman’s hand no problem, weaving their fingers together. “See? Twas just the nightmare.”

“‘ _Twas_ ’?”

“Oh jeez, I’m picking up your habits,” Virgil groaned, flopping onto his back in a tiny pink explosion of fluff, giggling in spite of himself. 

Roman was pretty sure his heart stopped as the bits of cloud drifted back down, covering both of them in feather light touches. Virgil had his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face, completely calm for once, his pajama clad self sinking into the dreamscape’s softness ever so slightly. His black hair stood out in the otherwise pastel world, framing his face in a way that Roman could only describe as ethereal. He opened one eye lazily as Roman lifted their joined hands and pressed his lips to Virgil’s fingers, not even bothering to mention how cheesy it was. A small tug of his arm encouraged Roman to lay down beside him, scooching close enough for Virgil to lean over and rest his head against the other’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” Roman whispered, turning to nuzzle into Virgil’s hair. 

“I love you too, ya sap.”

If it was possible to sleep in the dream world, they both would have drifted off, no doubt. But it was fine that they couldn’t, because until they passed the REM stage and the dream fizzled into nothingness, they were content to float on their cloud, hands intertwined, worries of the real world forgotten. If for just a moment. 


End file.
